100 Little Drabbles for Bones And Booth
by Lucedeoangel
Summary: Like the title says, 100 little drabbles. 5 each chapter. Brennan and Booth. Changed to T because of a naughty word. Spoilers for certain drabbles.
1. The 100 words

1. Beginning

2. Lovely

3. Garden

4. Rain

5. Snow

6. Promise

7. Train

8. Green

9. Drowning

10. Sleep

11. Loveless

12. Silver

13. Chaos

14. Bodyguard

15. Sword

16. Nightmare

17. Lake

18. Flower

19. Sky

20. Moment

21. Devotion

22. Eyes

23. Whisper

24. Fluff

25. Dream

26. Understand

27. Falling

28. Eternity

29. Serenade

30. Tickles

31. Obsession

32. Deja vu

33. Passion

34. Flying

35. Timeless

36. Proposal

37. Skin

38. Stolen

39. Warmth

40. Blanket

41. White

42. Princess

43. Hands

44. Clock

45. Water

46. Life

47. Death

48. Insomina

49. Darkness

50. Light

51. Secret

52. Church

53. Egg

54. Beach

55. Fish

56. Sinking

57. Hollow

58. Destruction

59. Prayer

60. Ressurect

61. Worlds

62. Wind

63. Sunset

64. Destiny

65. Heart

66. Forever

67. Radiant

68. Love

69. Distance

70. Together

71. Time

72. Clouds

73. Soldier

74. Theatre

75. Chocolate

76. Stars

77. Ribbon

78. Hotel

79. Sun

80. Tea

81. Wings

82. Soft

83. Bed

84. Hair

85. Date

86. Dress

87. Dance

88. Safe

89. Fireworks

90. Umbrella

91. Pink

92. Shower

93. Kiss

94. Wedding

95. Family

96. Message

97. Pillow

98. Honeymoon

99. Yellow

100. Endless


	2. Chapter 1

I think I'm the first to do this, and if so, YAY! But if not, then may whoever has done it not think I've copied them in any way shape. These will not be in numerical order. They'll be 5 each chapter. I hope you like.

**Disclaimer: I don't know Bones, or any of the characters. They are the property of FOX. If I did own Bones, Brennan and Booth would be together by now!**

**-----**

**1. Beginning** ~ When I first met you, I hated you with everything I had in me. I thought you were cocky, obnoxious. I really wanted to vent my anger at you by hurting you in some way or another. But that was just in the beginning. Now, I see you for who you really are. You're still cocky, but I know you have every right to be. You are often right, though I rarely admit it. Our partnership has progressed to move then just a partnership, but a friendship as well, and sometimes I wish we are more than that. But anyway, all those years ago, when I hated you, that was just the beginning. And I think our story is nowhere near ending.

**3. Garden** ~ Of all the people to have green fingers, I'd have never have guessed Bones was one of them. But when we brought a wonderful house together, complete with the white picket fence, she made the garden flourish. In a manner of a few months, the yard had gone from dull to vibrant in color. There was even a huge patch full of only Daffodils and Daisies. Even with her work, she always seemed to make time for the garden, and she once told me, "I use my love and happiness to grow that garden Booth. And just look what it's become." When she said that, I couldn't help but feel happy as well.

**4. Rain** ~ I've never understood the whole concept of "kissing in the rain is romantic", but that was before the day when I danced in it. For some unknown reason, Booth pulled me out when it was pelting it down, and made me dance, actually spun me around. We got soaked through to the skin in a matter of minutes, but it didn't stop me enjoying it. But then his eyes caught mine, and before I could say anything, his lips pressed against mine. I now understand the concept, because that had to be one of the most romantic moments of my life.

**16. Nightmare **~ I hate nightmares. Hate them with everything I have. If something bad isn't happening to Parker in my nightmare, then it's about Bones. I often dream about if I didn't save her from that rouge FBI guy when I did, if I didn't open that fridge when I did, what if I didn't pull her out of the dirt when I did, if I didn't stand in front of that bullet when I did. Lots of what if's there, but then I guess they come with the job. But lately, I haven't been having them as much, and if I do, and I shoot to a sitting postion in my bed, there's always someone next to me ready to comfort me at the drop of a hat. "Shh, Booth, I'm right here."

**52. Church** ~ For once, he actually brought me to church with him. The smell of the candles give me a bit of a headache, but I ignore it just to observe Booth in his religious environment. I think he was terrified that he could lose me to the Gravedigger, but I don't think he'll tell me. I told him I knew he wouldn't give up, and he said the same to me. I do suppose the whole concept of God has opened to me a little after he pulled my out of that dirt, not like I would ever admit that to him.

---

Well? Please drop a review and tell me what you think. I don't like the title, so any ideas? And by the way, I really don't understand the concept behind "kissing in the rain is romantic."


	3. Chapter 2

I think 30 is the dirtiest thing I have ever written, lol. Anyway, I'm glad to know those that have reviwed like the first chapter, so I felt the need to give you a second soon.

**Disclaimer: I don't know Bones, or any of the characters. They are the property of FOX. If I did own Bones, Brennan and Booth would be together by now!**

**---------**

**30. Tickles **~ "No! No-no! Please, no! Booth! NO!" I rarely hear her like this, pleading and begging to me to not do something to her. But I do it nonetheless. Then she screams, and laughs for all she's worth while wriggling under me. My fingers are relentless, finding every spot on her body. She tries to push me away from her, but I'm stronger, and I just make her scream some more. Then she finds strength, and actually makes us roll over so she's on top. She lays her head on my shoulder, her face in the crook of my neck, and I hear her whisper, "No more for tonight Booth, please. I don't think I could stand to be tickled anymore."

**33. Passion** ~ I storm away from him, with anger pulsing through my veins. How dare he not tell me he wasn't dead! Yet he acts like everything is fine, that he's perfectly innocent. "Striking Agent Booth, indicated the depth of your feelings for him. It was a very passionate act." Well done Sweets, very good observation there! I'm glad to know that you realized that I hit him, and that I was angry at Booth! That goddamned man turns to me, "Did you hear that? Passion!" "Yes, passion, because anger is a passion! Anger at being manipulated!" And passion because I knew that he were alive, that he wasn't with his Lord. And passion is what I feel when he's this close to me, that damnable man.

**49. Darkness** ~ She practically looks like she's glowing, and I was glowing inside seeing her so happy. She really could sing better then Cindy Lauper. She dances, and I wave my lighter around in the air. I can't stop grinning, and it looks like neither could she. But then I hear Pam shout my name, and she's pointing a gun at Bones. No, not my Bones. "I'm doing this for us," and without a second thought I'm standing in front of Bones. I feel a sharp pain below my shoulder, and I fall back. Then she's by my side, she fires my gun at Pam, and I know she's killed again for me. I can barely see her, but there's a light just above her head, and it's like a halo. She's pushes her hand against my wound, then I hear her voice once more, and I see tears in her eyes, "You're gonna do this. Come on! COME ON! Come on Booth! It's gonna be fine, come on Booth." Her halo's disappearing, and my visions going black. "Come on Booth no. No, come on Booth... COME ON BOOTH!" Then it's all just darkness.

**60. Resurrect** ~ I used to be so cold before I met you, I admit it. I never let anyone know my feelings, I never really felt anything but then you come along and you can read me like a book. You start chipping down my walls, and then everyone else knows what I'm feeling, and I'm not the ice bitch anymore. I know there's sometimes I shut everyone out, but it's only when something really upset me, like losing Zach. But then you're there for me again, my shoulder to cry on, my pillar to lean on, my cushioning when I fall, and you put me back on my feet. So thank you, you've made me feel, you've shown me wonders in this world, you've made me live my life when I practically just died. You resurrected me.

**76. Stars** ~ We're lying on our backs, looking up at the stars. I let you point out constellations to me, Andromeda, Cetus, Hydra, and so many others. But then I turn to face you, and I whisper in your ear. "I know where the Dolphin is." You face me, and there's your smile gracing your face. "Show me." So I take your hand, and with mine makes it point to a bunch of stars. "Up there, is where your mother is." I feel your hand tense slightly, but then you relax again. "Really? Is she watching over me?" You whisper it, and there's the scared 15 year old in you coming out. I wrap my arm around you, and pull you close to me. I place a kiss in your hair, and say, "Of course she is."

-------

Drop a review coz you love me? Maybe?


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm getting ready for my mock exams that will last for the next two weeks, so I won't be writing as much as usual. (Wish me luck :D) I just wanna add some things. 1. In PitO I squealed so hard during the fantasy scene. Oh my gosh. 2. In TBTB, I also squealed when Booth says a certain someone is beautiful. And also, was I the only one that thought Max basically gave Booth his blessing? Because that's what I thought. Anyway, on with the drabbles!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Bones, or any of the characters. They are the property of FOX. If I did own Bones, Brennan and Booth would be together by now!**

**Spolier warning: Spoilers for PiTH, PiTO, MiTO and I think that's it.**

**------------------------**

**5. Snow** ~ It's snow. Just snow. Nothing special about it, unless she's walking in it, her gaze lifted towards the heavens, her eyes filled with wonder. Then she lowers her eyes, and she sees me staring at her, then grins. She stoops, gathers up snow in her hands, shapes it, then walks away from me. I step towards her, and call out her name, but then she whips around, and all I'm aware of next is white in my eyes. I wipe the snow of my face, and Bones is clutching her stomach, falling to the ground. I smirk at her, then gather up my own snowball and hurl it at her. It caught her on the shoulder, and her face changes from laughing to angry to and I-am-going-to-make-you-pay-for-that face. Thus ensues our first ever snowball fight, and I must say, I was defeated, badly. But it was worth it, just to see that smile on her face. Now I think snow has everything special about it.

**27. Falling** ~ I feel empty. Hollow. Drifting around with no real purpose. He took a bullet for me, and no ones feels like I should know what's happened to him. I haven't even been allowed to visit him. Anger bubbles up inside me, but it's quickly banished, and the emptiness returns. I work, not really taking in anything about the Limbo case. "Doctor Brennan, there's a visitor in your office." It's Jack the security guard. I say thank you, giving him a smile I damn well know doesn't reach my eyes, and begin making my way to my office. I pass Angela, she stops me and asks if I've heard anything on Booth. I give my answer in the negative, then continue on my way. Upon reaching my office, I walk in, then gaze at it's single occupant. I've seen him a few times at the Hoover building. I think he's called Agent Smith. He turns, and his face is sorrowful. "Doctor Brennan, we've met a few times before, I'm Agent Smith. I'm afraid I am the bearer of bad news." He hesitates, then takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry to say, but Agent Booth has died..." My ears hear the rest of his sentence, but my brain doesn't process it. I feel like the air has been knocked out of me, and any sense of reason I had left has gone. The next thing I'm aware of is a sharp pain in my knees, and arms pulling me up and into a chair from the floor.

**36. Proposal** ~ Parker looks through everything me and my wife have collected over the years. He's a grown man now, 26 years old and head over heels in love. And he's hit a problem. "How did you do it Dad? I mean, propose?" I love this story, so I start telling my tale. " Well, it was strange to say the least. She was never one to believe in marriage, and I respected that, but I also thought what-the-heck, it wouldn't hurt to try. She told me about her next Limbo case, and with Cam's help rearranged the bones to say '"Will you marry me?'" My son laughs and then asks "So what did she say?" "It was days later, and by then I had given up hope, but then..." I stop, hearing footsteps enter the room, and arms wrap around my waist. "He walks into his office, and all his paperwork was arranged into a 'yes'. He messed with my bones, I'll mess with his work. And you're telling that story again Booth?. To my defense, I proclaim, 'Everyone loves the Proposal story!'

**84. Hair** ~ 'What I want you to do is take off your glasses, shake out your hair and say "Mr Booth, do you know what the penalty is for an overdue book?"' His close proximity shocks me, and his voice leaves little to the imagination. I'm not as stupid as everything thinks I am about these types of matters, but I do admit it took a while to put two and two together. But when it does, my heart flutters (metaphorically, of course). I am the object of Booth's desires, the main character in his fantasies. While I'm overjoyed, at the same time I'm scared. And I say why._ Why! Stupid Brennan, stupid! _Honestly. But when he leaves, I wait a few seconds to make sure he really has left, then I comply with his wishes. Removing the glasses, taking out the bobble in my hair and shaking it out, I can't help but wonder how the hell he gets his kicks out of that. What's so sexy about shaking my hair? _Really._

**85. Date** ~ I cannot pretend seeing her with another man doesn't make a monster in my stomach roar, or seeing her dressed up ready to go out with someone she barely knows doesn't make me want to tail her to make sure she's safe. But the worst part is seeing her hurt after a failed relationship, that makes me want to beat the guy who did this to her, while my heart is crying for joy at another chance with her. So when I find out that both her boyfriends broke up with her, that so called alpha male within me stirs, to make her mine again, I drag her to dinner with me. She's dressed up for it after all. Sweets called what we have a 'surrogate relationship', but I think we're more then that. Other relationships just sidetrack what I know will inevitably happen. That line has to be crossed sometime.

-----

**Reviews in exchange for cookies?**


	5. Chapter 4

**20.** **Moment** ~ Booth had wanted her, loved her even. She had told him no with tears in her eyes. She cried for him then and there, and after he drove her home in silence, she closed her apartment door and slid down it, her back on it, cried for him some more. She knew she hurt him, but it was for his own sake. And as the tears fell down face, words echo in her head. _I think there's a moment for two people where they can either catch fire or... Seeley and I, we missed our moment. _There's a sudden intake of breath when Brennan realises how much Rebecca's words echo her world right now.

**32. ****Déjà vu** ~ The moment I saw the red laser on my chest, my heart started beating rapidly. Gazing up, my eyes make contact with his, full of determination. He races in front of me, turning to face the holder of the gun, then there's a spray of blood, and he steps back, falling as he goes. Catching him on the way down, tears coming to my eyes, while his attacker flees. His breaths are short, and come in rasps. I place my hand on his wound, pressing down hard. "B...Bones?" He whispers, and I squeeze his hand in reponse. Later in the hospital, sitting on a blue chair outside his room, I feel that I've been here before. Of course I have, this is no déjà vu.

**51.** **Secret** ~ Her fingers slid across the keys, the words flowing from her mouth as she spoke them. She glanced up every so often to check on his sleeping figure, then returned to her work. She has no idea where all this is coming from, normally she has to sit and think. But she stops. She's always said that the characters in her books do not reflect the people in her life. This is a down-right lie. What she has wrote, however, is not what is in her life. It's what she _wants_. A child with the man she loves... Her finger slams down on the delete button. She is not ready to show the world this. Much less herself. This will be her little secret.

**68.** **Love** ~ It's pheromones, dopamine, serotonin and norepinephrine. Nothing else. This feeling is caused by those chemicals, and the mammalian urge to reproduce. There is no other explanation for what I feel, I'm merely attracted to him because he is the perfect male specimen. He's kind, funny, a shoulder to cry on, a protector. He's handsome, he'd die for me, he almost did once, so on and so forth. But those don't matter, I only feel this way because it's purely instinctual... What a load of crap I make up.

**97.** **Pillow **~ I get worse with every day that passes, and for me time crawls. He stands over me, creases in his face permentaly there because of _my_ illness. No one can figure out what it is, but it's made me weaker and weaker, until I've had to make the bed my home, my world. I struggle to breathe, and when I do, a violent cough robs me of it. He frowns, and I can't take it anymore. This isn't fair to me, to him. I gather breath in small parts and then say, "End it now, please. No more of this." He gasps, and I know this is killing him inside. But I also know he cannot say no to me. There's tears in his eyes, so I reach out slowly to grasp his hand. "If not for me, for yourself." He nods, and I see a lone tear escape, making it journey down his handsome face before dripping off. He reachs for a pillow, then faces me, his face tormented. I breathe out, knowing it'll make it all the more faster for him. Then he swoops, and cover my face with the pillow. I cannot stop the impluse of fighting, but I know I'm too weak to do anything. I feel myself giving in, and for the first and only time, I say a prayer. _Look after him. _

_To be honest, I found Pillow very strange to write. However, as much as he'd hate it, I think that's what Booth would do. Also, I played Silent Hill 2 when I was writing it. What a messed up game._

_Drop a review for free cookies? :D_


End file.
